Can't Smile Without You
by Blue-Sparkle Lemonade
Summary: Kid Flash/OC or Wally/OC Olivia is home alone tonight so Kid Flash comes over and keeps her company. There's cookies, a meme and dancing involved.


**On my last Young Justice one shot, I received a majority of negative reviews/flames so I'm asking this time, unless it's constructive, if you don't have anything nice to say, don't say anything at all.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice or any of the songs here  
**Olivia's Outfit: www .polyvore .com (/) out fit_22 /se t?id =1908 33766 **remove brackets**

Olivia's PoV

"No guys, I think I'm just going to stay in tonight." I speak into the phone as the muted Joey Tribbiani hit on Rachel Green on the TV. Alise and Rebekka were going out to the cinema to see the new star wars movie again but I wasn't really feeling up to it. I saw an old guy standing on the top of a hill once so I don't need to see it again.

" _Are you sure? We can go watch it some other time if you wanna hang out."_ Alise offered.

"Nah. You guys go have fun. I think I'll watch some Friends… maybe even do some baking." I told her as I fiddled with the corner of my dark blue throw-blanket I had wrapped around my bent knees, slowly crawling its way up my right arm. "Superman's out, working late so he said I could just do whatever so… yeah." I added. I'd been living with Clark "Superman" Kent for several months now. Ever since my mental breakdown about six months ago when my family rejected me for my abilities, the Justice League had found it appropriate for me to live with a league member so they'd be able to monitor me and my mental development. I still spent most of my time at Mount Justice but I would come back here in the evenings and sometimes head straight back here once I'd finished training in the mornings. Depended on how I felt really. Both Alise and Rebekka were living at Mount Justice and I would probably be moving back in the space of a few months once the league deemed me mentally stable and was unlikely to suffer from another breakdown. And it seemed that Superman was the only one that had enough time and space to take me in. That, or the only one that was willing to take care of a 15 year old girl who had no problem with playing with magic in the house. Bunch of wusses.

" _Well if you're sure. Do you want us to come over after?"_ Rebekka asked, confirming my suspicions that I was on speaker phone with them.

"It's fine. If you guys are having something to eat after you'll be too tired for training in the morning with Batman, Alise. And Rebekka, you'll be asleep until noon if you don't go to sleep as soon as you get back. Therefore little old me will be spending this night alone." I joked with them. "But seriously, go have fun. I'll talk to you tomorrow." I told them standing well, sitting my ground.

" _Fine then girl. We'll see you tomorrow. Bye!"_ Rebekka replied.

" _Bye!"_ Alise added before I hung up on them and gently tossed my mobile onto the other side of the sofa.

Honestly I was perfectly fine having a quiet night tonight. I really needed it given the long week of training I'd had. Yeah, this girl's got the life of the party huh? Staying in on a Friday night. I unmuted the TV and changed the channel to Who Wants To Be A Millionaire. It was a little guilty pleasure watching this, because I liked answering the questions and insulting the person on TV when the couldn't get the simplest answer wrong. I mean seriously, who doesn't know how many states there are in America! Seriously!

About quarter of an hour later, the show had started rolling the credits when there was a knock at the door. I got that feeling to go all ninja so the person wouldn't see me through the windows so I used a spell to make myself invisible, threw the blanket off and tiptoed to the door, looking through the peep hole. Once I recognised who it was, I gave a sigh of relief that it wasn't a supervillain or stalker, undid the invisibility spell and opened the door, half of my body on one side othe door, the other half hiding behind the other.

"Wally!? What are you doing here? Not that I'm not happy to see you but… what are you doing here?" I asked him, surprised to see him here of all places. He just gave me one of those damn nerve-wracking smirks.

"Alise called me, said you were on your own and I couldn't resist coming over to see my babe." he answered as he let me in.

"Oh? I'm a babe now? What happened to Witch of the West?" I asked him in mock disappointment, referring to his creation of my superhero name 'Witch of the West'. Fitting huh?

"You're still my witch too. You gonna let me in?" he asked me making me realise I'd left him outside for the entire conversation.

"Oh god, yeah sure." I said, opening the door wider and moving to the side to let him in. God, I hope Superman doesn't mind Wally's over at his apartment. Technically he never said I couldn't have people over. He just more or less said don't start a rave. "I've got to say, I'm glad you're here. It was kinda lonesome." I admitted to him, hugging him and my head resting on his shoulder.

"'M glad too." he said wrapping his arms around my waist. He already knew I was a very hug-y person. I just loved hugs and cuddles and everything in between. "So what do you want to do tonight?" he asked me when we parted.

"I was actually going to be doing some baking tonight. If you're interested that is?" I asked, fully well knowing that I was tempting the devil that was Wally's stomach.

"If it's food then of course I'm going to say yes. What we making?" he asked me. "Cake? Cookies? Scones? Flapjacks?" he asked, listing off practically every baked good I could make.

"I was thinking… chocolate chip cookies." I answered after thinking it over for a second. It had to be a pretty basic recipe as it was too late to go out and get ingredients from the corner store. "Yep. Cookies it is." I continued, heading for the spacious kitchen and started pre-heating the oven.

"You know what you're doing?" Wally asked me as I pranced around the kitchen, getting the necessary ingredients and utensils to make the food. Without stopping I answered him.

"Of course I do. I know this recipe off by heart." I replied before stopping. "...My mom and I used to make them." I said, my happiness and bubbliness fading away at the thought of my mom and the look of fear and disgust she gave me when she disowned me.

"...Now you and I can make them." Wally said coming over to me, lifting me up onto the countertop and bringing me eye level with him. Yes I'm that short. My upper body is quite small and most of my height is in my legs and the fact that Wally just went through his massive growth spurt didn't really help me any.

"Yeah." I said, lazily resting my arms on his shoulders, lifting my jumper slightly showing my belly button ring and bringing him in for a kiss. It was only chaste as that was how far we had gone in the several weeks we had been together but it still showed how much feeling and devotion we had for each other. "How is it you can always make me feel better?" I asked as I slid back off the counter and carried on getting the things we needed out of the cupboards and fridge.

"I'm just that good." he replied cockily. I knew he wasn't actually serious though.

"And if you're just _that_ good, you can start by measuring out the flour. 175 grams of it." I said as I started greasing the baking tray. Probably should've given him the job that wouldn't have effected the outcome of the food but oh well. While I was doing that, a white dust cloud blew up in front of my face. I choked on the cloud before turning to the culprit who was laughing, imitating my best Batman glare.

"Not funny. Any mess we make we have to clean up. Clark won't be happy if he comes home and finds his kitchen has a layer of snow in it." I tried and failed at scolding him. I just couldn't stay mad at him.

"Clark? Since when were you and Superman on first name terms?" Wally asked me as he moved onto measuring out he sugar.

"It's not really first name basis. It's just easier to call him Clark when I'm in the apartment. Easier than calling him Superman and someone accidentally hearing me call him it. I still call him Superman when we're with either team or on missions and stuff like that." I explained to him. "Besides, he insisted on it when I called him 'Superman, sir' on my first day here." I smiled at the embarrassing memory as I started breaking some eggs into the bowl. I hadn't really known what to do or say on my first day because I was in his home and his presence. He's invited me into his home which had reduced me to a child on their first day at a new school.

"As soon as I move back to Mount Justice with Bekka and Minty it'll be back to hero names only." I re assured him.

"Cool." he stated before I wiped all remaining egg whites on my hands onto his face as a joke. "Hey! I thought you said no mess?" he exclaimed.

"Egg can be washed off easy." I said, throwing him a kitchen towel to wipe his face on before throwing it back over the draining board. "I'm gonna put the radio on. It's too quiet in here." I stated, walking to the other side of the room by the microwave to turn on the portable radio. It was timed perfectly as the beginning of the song came on.

 _Turn the lights off in this place_

 _And she shines just like a star_

 _And I swear I know her face_

 _I just don't know who you are_

"Haven't heard this song in years." Wally said as he put the unused eggs and just used butter back in the fridge and I put the measured butter in the mix.

 _Turn the music up in here  
I still hear her loud and clear  
Like she's right there in my ear  
Telling me that she wants to own me_

"Now for the fun part. Getting your hands dirty." I stated, rolling up my sleeves to start kneading the soon to be dough. I could feel Wally's front resting against my back as he hugged me from behind as I worked.

 _To control me  
Come closer [x3]_

"How've you been… with your parents? Aunt Iris told me you ran into them yesterday and you showed up at her front door sobbing." he asked me with the rare-now-becoming-more-common serious tone in his voice.

"I uh..." I started as I carried on kneading, not knowing what words I could use to describe how I'd felt. An emotional wreck? Devestated? Fearful? Broken?

 _And I just can't pull my self away  
Under her spell I can't break  
I just can't stop [x4]_

"I was fine. Bumped into them. They'd gotten over me not being in their lives anymore. They didn't even really acknowledge me. 'M fine with it." I lied as I felt tears starting to build up in my eyes, threatening to overflow.

"You don't sound like it." Wally responded.

 _And I just can't bring myself no way  
But I don't want to escape  
I just can't stop [x4]_

"Can we change the subject?" I pleaded softly, putting on a smile. "How's retirement doin' ya?" I asked, turning to face him, now trapped between the counter and him, his arms blocking my escape. Like I would escape anyway.

"I can finally focus on school a bit more." he answered.

"A bit? Not completely?" I asked, confused as to what could keep him from concentrating.

"You're still putting your neck out. I won't be able to sleep easy if I know you're still going on missions." he explained to me, trying to bait me into retiring like him. I'd only been a hero for a few years. I couldn't up and leave when I was so close to finally mastering my magic.

"I'm pretty sure I have some Nyquil you can have if you've had trouble sleeping." I joked, not giving in.

"You know what I mean." he told me, trying to stay serious, no matter how much he wanted to even smile at my comment.

 _Come Closer [x7]  
I just can't stop no [x4]_

"I know, and I'm not quitting. I can't do that to my girls, or to the team. Besides, we both know that if I were to be in trouble, you would be there in a second no matter what. So no worries." I comforted him, leaning onto his chest easily because of the height difference.

 _Come closer_

* * *

About 30 minutes later, the cookies were out of the oven and the utensils had been washed. Now only the cooling racks were in use as the confection pastries were still cooling. We were now just in the living room on the sofa cuddling, me checking my facebook while Wally played with my hair. He'd somehow gone into my room, grabbed my hair brush, a bobble and some clips and started playing with my hair. I really should let him mes with it more often since it was so relaxing. The radio had been brought into the front room and was still playing the radio station.

"Oh god, listen to this," I said before reading out the post that was currently on my screen.

(www.)im ecd n .com (/)Big -B ang-T heor y-Fl ash-C ostum es_o _97 404 .jpg **remove brackets**

"Someone's put a meme of a bunch of people dressed as the flash and look what it says: 'We could all change.' 'Or we could all walk behind each other and look like one person going really fast'." I laughed. It was just too good. "Oh I'm saving that one!" I laughed, struggling to catch my breath.

" _Okay everyone, going to be playing our final song tonight for all the love birds still awake. Hope you enjoy this personal favourite of mine."_ the radio presenter said before the music started playing. I immediately recognised it from my childhood.

"Oh, I loved this song. I haven't heard it in ages." I reminisced as the intro played. After a moment of silence between us, Wally started shifting.

"Come on, get up." he said, gently shoving me off the sofa. I shut the laptop and placed it on the empty seat next to me. He grabbed my hand and let me to behind the sofa where there was a bit more floor space. "Dance with me." he whispered in my ear, putting one hand on my waist and the other on the small of my back bringing me closer.

 _You know I can't smile without you  
I can't smile without you_

Smiling, I locked my fingers behind his neck and start swaying to the beat.

"Well this is a challenge. Fastest boy alive slow dancing. Think you can handle it?" I teased.

"Babe, if you're next to me, I can do anything." he answered before slowly twirling me around and returning to our slow sway.

 _I can't laugh and I can't sing  
I'm finding it hard to do anything_

"I love you, you know that?" I asked him.

"I love you more." he replied.

"Not possible." I retorted before kissing him.

 _You see I feel sad when you're sad  
I feel glad when you're glad  
If you only knew what I'm going through  
I just can't smile without you_

Instead of the kiss being brief like it normally was, there were several slightly longer kisses in a row. And I had to say, it was nice. We'd been going at a slow pace because I didn't feel very comfortable with going quick. That was why the last guy left me. It was almost two years ago now, just after the team recruited me and the girls. He wanted to move things faster than I liked and when I said to slow down he wouldn't have it and left me for someone a bit more his speed. So then to meet Wally who was known to do everything fast was scary.

 _You came along just like a song  
And brightened my day_

I thought he was going to be just like the last guy and leave when I asked him to take things slow. But he didn't. He stuck through it for the long haul and I am very grateful he did.

 _Who would of believed that you were part of a dream  
Now it all seems light years away_

"How's your training with Zatanna going?" Wally asked me.

"It's going good. You saw I can make myself invisible. I'm going to be working on brain swaps tomorrow. Apparently Zatanna arranged for us to practice on the league. So I'm excited about that. I asked Clark about it and he didn't deny it." I answered, smiling at the thought of swapping bodies with Black Canary or Flash.

 _And you know I can't smile without you  
I can't smile without you_

"I'm so watching that tomorrow then." he said.

"You're coming to the base?" I asked, shocked. "Everyone will be so happy to see you. Especially Robin. He's thinking of changing his name and costume. Darkwing or something like that." I explained. "Maybe you can talk him out of it."

 _I can't laugh and I can't sing  
I'm finding it hard to do anything_

"If he wants to change then let him change."

"He's thinking of moving to Blüdhaven. Blüdhaven of all places!" I exclaimed.

"I'll talk to him okay?" Wally consoled me. I took a deep breath before releasing it.

"Okay." I smiled.

 _You see I feel sad when you're sad  
I feel glad when you're glad_

He then dipped me back slightly.

"Hey, you're wearing the necklace I got you." he commented as it fell from out of my jumper.

"Of course I am." I replied as he brought me back up, my hair now out of place. "You got it for me. I never take it off." My hand unlocked and slid down to his chest as I rested my head on his chest as well.

 _If you only knew what I'm going through  
I just can't smile_

He just held me close and gently swayed me to the music. Honestly, it was starting to make me feel drowsy.

"You getting tired?" he asked me, glancing at the clock on the wall. It read 10:52pm.

"Mhmmn." I moaned, my answer muffled by me pressing my face into his chest.

 _And you see I can't smile without you  
I can't smile without you_

* * *

No one's PoV

Once finding out she was tired, Wally picked up Olivia bridal style and made his way to the sofa. He placed her down on one end and picked up the laptop on the other end so she'd have leg space.

 _I can't laugh and I can't sing_

He used his super speed to go into her room and grab another blanket and pillow. He placed the pillow under her head and put the blanket from earlier on to of her along with the one he just got from her room.

 _I'm finding it hard to do anything_

Just as he was about t leave, he felt a hand on his arm. He turned to see Olivia holding onto him and her eyes struggling to stay open.

"Stay?… Please?" she asked in a whisper. Wally just smiled and lay down next to her. He carefully wrapped his arms around her to keep her (and himself) from falling off.

"Night Liv. Love you babe."

 _You see I feel glad when you're glad  
I feel sad when you're sad  
If you only knew what I'm going through  
I just can't smile without you _

"Love you too." she breathed before falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

It was just after midnight when Clark Kent came home. He opened the door to be met with the scent of recent baking. Immediately he knew that his temporary resident had been busy in the kitchen. He went there to make sure she'd cleaned up. And it wasn't a surprise when he saw everything on the drying racks but was surprised to see the cookies had been left on the cooling racks when he could tell they were cool. Normally she moved them to a plate or display case once they were cool.

" _Maybe she's planning on decorating them tomorrow?"_ Superman wondered to himself in his head. He then went to the living room to turn off the radio which he could hear was playing quietly. It was just some Elton John playing. He should know as the same station had been playing at work. However, he was expecting the room to be empty but was met with two teenagers passed out on t he sofa, wrapped up in each other. The Man of Steel just smiled before heading to his room, exhausted from a day's work and figuring out what ways he could scare Kid Flash in the morning.

* * *

 **Hope you all enjoyed! Please let me know what you thought by reviewing! :)**  
 **Songs:  
Closer - Neyo  
Can't Smile Without You - Barry Manilow**


End file.
